<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here by SenpaiJecho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365043">Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho'>SenpaiJecho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Relación a larga distancia, Romance, Solo un poquito, bien bonis, no tiene angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque todo lo tengo cuando estás aquí conmigo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Donghyuck caminaba por las calles del centro de la ciudad, mirando las tiendas que se encontraban a su alrededor y disfrutando del clima tan bueno que hacía. Aunque estuviese un poco frío y tuviese que usar una chaqueta más gruesa de lo normal, realmente le gustaba ese clima.</p><p>Mientras caminaba, veía a las personas pasar, algunas prestando atención a sus teléfonos, otras paseando a sus mascotas y otras viendo alrededor, como él. Había estado allí muchas veces, pero siempre le gustaba ver las tiendas y sus vitrinas, viendo si tenían algún nuevo producto para ofrecer que le interesara. No siempre lo compraba, pero siempre le gustaba ver.</p><p>Había comenzado a tararear una canción cualquiera mientras caminaba y disfrutaba del clima, cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Pensando que seguramente era su madre para pedirle algún favor, lo sacó de su bolsillo.</p><p>El moreno sonrió ampliamente al ver el identificador de llamadas y, en vez de ver el nombre de su madre, ver el nombre de Taeil allí. No dudó en responder, sonriendo aún más cuando vio su rostro en la pantalla de su teléfono.</p><p>—¡Hola, hyung! —el muchacho lo saludó felizmente, agitando su mano frente a la cámara de su teléfono para que novio pudiese verlo claramente. Tan sólo con ver el rostro de su novio, sintió un rubor subir por sus mejillas.</p><p>—Hola pequeño —Taeil lo saludó con una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose automáticamente en paz tras ver la radiante sonrisa de su joven novio. Siempre se sentía feliz y en paz tras ver esa sonrisa tan cálida y radiante.</p><p>Moon Taeil y Lee Donghyuck se habían conocido hacía varios años, cuando ambos eran tan solo unos niños. Taeil solía llegar a su casa casi a diario, ya que era el mejor amigo del hermano de Donghyuck, Johnny.</p><p>Al principio, Taeil solía ver a Donghyuck como un hermanito menor, ya que era bastante menor que él; era molesto, se hacían bromas constantemente, pero le tenía bastante cariño. Aunque todo eso fue cambiando luego que Donghyuck pasó por la adolescencia y comenzó a crecer más. Taeil había intentado ignorar el hecho que ese cariño fraternal se estaba convirtiendo en algo más, pero antes que él pudiera darse cuenta, Donghyuck había dejado atrás la niñez y se había convertido en el jovencito más hermoso que había visto jamás.</p><p>Ese fue el momento donde no pudo luchar más contra sus sentimientos y tuvo que admitir que se había enamorado del niño a quien, por muchos años, había considerado su hermano menor.</p><p>Poco después de haberlo aceptado, Taeil se había sentido muy culpable de ver al hermanito de su mejor amigo con otros ojos, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto; pronto, no tuvo ningún interés en sus compañeros de escuela, quienes tenían su edad y, se suponía, eran más maduros. Sólo tenía ojos para ese jovencito de piel morena y radiante sonrisa.</p><p>Taeil mantuvo el secreto de su enamoramiento por un par de años, hasta que el mismo Johnny le preguntó sobre sus sentimientos hacia su hermano. A Johnny no le molestaba, en realidad; sabía sobre la orientación sexual de su mejor amigo y de su hermano, y sabía que Taeil era muy buena persona. Prefería que Donghyuck estuviese con alguien como él, aunque fuese mayor, que terminara con un idiota que sólo le haría daño.</p><p>Igual, si le hacía daño, Johnny sabía dónde vivía, así que no tendría escapatoria.</p><p>Cuando Taeil supo que Johnny no tenía problema con que él saliera con su hermanito, decidió acercarse al menor e invitarlo a salir. Para su sorpresa, el menor accedió con gran entusiasmo, para luego revelar que a él también le gustaba, pero era demasiado tímido como para confesarse.</p><p>Ese fue solo el principio de su historia y, ahora, aquí estaban, un año después. Juntos y felices.</p><p>—¿Cómo has estado, Haechan? —preguntó el mayor mientras caminaba por las calles, con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque esta no demostraba su entusiasmo de la misma manera que su joven novio. Donghyuck solía ser muy expresivo y con una personalidad muy chispeante, que hacía perfecto contraste con su personalidad serena y, a veces, poco expresiva.</p><p>Donghyuck parecía tener mucha facilidad de expresar sus sentimientos, ya fuera con sus expresiones faciales o con sus gestos, lo cual realmente le gustaba a Taeil. Además de su personalidad tan alegre y divertida, Donghyuck era muy comprensivo con Taeil; comprendía que, a veces, se le hacía muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos, así que se conformaba con las pequeñas expresiones de cariño que el mayor le daba, como preocuparse por su salud, por su estado anímico, los pequeños abrazos y besos en su frente.</p><p>Aunque eso último no había sido tan común, ya que Taeil había pasado los últimos 6 meses estudiando en Estados Unidos. Estaba persiguiendo su sueño de convertirse en un cantante, así que sus padres lo habían ayudado para que fuese a estudiar música a un lugar donde tenía un futuro bastante asegurado.</p><p>Donghyuck estaba muy feliz por él y tenía planes de seguir sus pasos en cuanto se graduase de la escuela, pero no podía negar que extrañaba a su novio. Su serenidad, su risa preciosa e incluso sus tonterías, las cuales solía hacer cuando estaba de un muy buen humor, o cuando quería animar a su joven novio. Extrañaba poder tomar su mano y besar su mejilla mientras caminaban en cualquier lugar público, poder abrazarlo y poner su rostro en su pecho mientras lo hacía, o hacer cualquier cosa con él.</p><p>Así que, por ahora, se conformaba con sus charlas por mensaje de texto y ocasionales videollamadas. La distancia y diferencias horarias, además de sus propias obligaciones, hacían que cada momento que tenían para hablar en videollamada fuera muy preciado, así que ambos se esforzaban en responder a cada videollamada, aunque fuera por algunos minutos antes de volver a sus responsabilidades.</p><p>—Muy bien, de hecho. Estoy paseando un poco por el centro de la cuidad —Donghyuck respondió, manteniendo su sonrisa, aunque esta se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco de sus labios. Estaba muy feliz de poder ver a Taeil, pero nada se comparaba con poder verlo en persona. Habían pasado 6 meses separados y había momentos en el que Donghyuck pensaba que se volvería loco si pasaba un día más sin poder abrazar a Taeil o besarlo—. ¿Qué hay de ti?</p><p>—Bastante bien. Está empezando a enfriar mucho por aquí. Hace unos días fui a comprar una nueva chaqueta —asintió levemente, notando un ligero cambio en el semblante de Donghyuck. No era muy notorio, pero él lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuándo el menor estaba desanimado.</p><p>—Ah, que bien, hyung. Quizás me la puedas enseñar otro día.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo, pequeño? Te veo un poco desanimado —Taeil preguntó, manteniendo esa amable sonrisa en sus finos labios.</p><p>—Sí, es que… ya sabes. Sólo quisiera que estuvieses aquí —el menor hizo un pequeño puchero—. Te extraño.</p><p>Donghyuck solía ser muy sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos y no se contenía para expresar lo que realmente sentía, especialmente con Taeil. Sabía que el mayor lo conocía demasiado bien y sería prácticamente imposible ocultarle algo, incluso cuando estaba a miles de kilómetros de él. Por eso no se había molestado en negar cuando le preguntó sobre su evidente desánimo.</p><p>Taeil se quedó mirando a Donghyuck por la pantalla de su teléfono, notando que realmente esa separación le estaba afectando. A él le afectaba, eso era claro, porque no poder abrazar a su pequeño a diario era algo cerca de una tortura, pero ahora notaba que a Donghyuck le afectaba mucho más. No lo culpaba; era joven, aún en sus últimos años de adolescencia, lo cual lo hacía más sentimental.</p><p>—¿En serio quisieras eso, pequeño? —le preguntó, embozando una pequeña sonrisa divertida.</p><p>—Claro que sí, hyung. ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos! —se quejó el moreno, encogiéndose un poco en su abrigo cuando una ráfaga de viento frío lo golpeó. El otoño se estaba haciendo presente ya.</p><p>Pudo escuchar la risa del mayor al verlo hacer un puchero como el que acababa de formar en sus labios.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿por qué no volteas, Haechannie?</p><p>Donghyuck miró a la pantalla de su celular y alzó una ceja, viendo a su novio como si estuviese loco.</p><p>—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —rió suavemente, aunque mantuvo su expresión de confusión en su rostro. Vio a Taeil reír de la misma manera.</p><p>—Sólo voltea, pequeño.</p><p>Rodando los ojos, pero manteniendo la sonrisa an sus labios, Donghyuck se volteó.</p><p>—Bien, pero no sé qué quieres que vea cuando…</p><p>Se detuvo en cuanto volteó y alzó su vista. Su sonrisa se borró de sus labios y comenzó a temblar cuando vio a la persona frente a él.</p><p>Taeil. En serio era él.</p><p>Estaba allí, a pocos metros de él, con el teléfono en su mano y un ramo de flores en su otra mano, una gran sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>Donghyuck sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía y sólo podía ver a Taeil acercándose a él.</p><p>El mayor se detuvo frente a él y le ofreció el ramo de flores, ignorando que sus manos comenzaban a sentirse un poco entumecidas debido al frío.</p><p>—Hola, Haechannie —Taeil lo saludó, usando ese apodo tan característico que le había puesto desde que eran niños.</p><p>El moreno abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al verse incapaz de hacerlo, simplemente sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó a su novio. El abrazo era tan fuerte que podía ser capaz de aplastar los huesos del mayor, pero no le importaba. Había extrañado tanto poder abrazar a su novio.</p><p>Además, quería asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Había soñado tantas veces con un momento como este que ahora parecía completamente irreal.</p><p>—Te extrañé tanto, hyung —Donghyuck susurró sobre su pecho, luego de unos minutos y sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus ojos mientras aspiraba ese aroma tan característico del mayor; esa colonia que tanto le gustaba.</p><p>—Yo también te extrañé, pequeño. No tienes idea las ganas que tenía de verte —el mayor abrazó a su joven novio contra su pecho, besando su cabeza con cariño y hundiendo su nariz en su suave cabello. Acarició su espalda lentamente y sonrió. Había extrañado tanto poder abrazar a su pequeño, poder besar su cabeza y solo hundir su rostro en su cabello, el cual conservaba la suavidad como la de un bebé.</p><p>Cuando escuchó pequeños sollozos, sonrió levemente tras adivinar que Donghyuck se encontraba llorando en su pecho. Lo encontraba demasiado adorable.</p><p>Taeil se separó del abrazo un poco y tomó su mejilla con su mano libre, limpiando las lágrimas que se encontraban en esa mejilla.</p><p>—¿Por qué lloras, pequeño? No tienes por qué llorar —le sonrió ampliamente y besó su nariz con ternura. Eso hizo a Donghyuck reír suavemente, a pesar de sus sollozos.</p><p>—Es q -que… t -te extrañé tanto —respondió el menor con una sonrisa, limpiando sus lágrimas. Normalmente, odiaba ser tan sensible y llorar por cualquier cosa, pero esta vez no le importaba.</p><p>—Yo también te extrañé, pequeño —besó su nariz de nuevo, antes de ofrecerle el ramo de flores que había comprado para él. Rosas blancas, sus favoritas—. Feliz aniversario.</p><p>Donghyuck recibió las flores con una risita, estando al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo. Al principio había estado muy triste que Taeil no le había dicho nada al principio de la videollamada, pero ahora tenía sentido; había tenido planeado decírselo en persona, mientras le entregaba esas flores tan hermosas y lo veía llorar de felicidad.</p><p>Donghyuck pensó en todo lo que Taeil tuvo que hacer para lograr eso y que, al final, resultara.</p><p>Realmente no podía pedir más de un ser tan maravilloso como Moon Taeil.</p><p>Sintiéndose tan feliz y chispeante, el menor simplemente se acercó al mayor y lo besó suavemente. Su mano libre se movió hacia el cabello del mayor, mientras sentía cómo el brazo de este se cerraba alrededor de su cintura y lo atraía cerca de su cuerpo. Donghyuck sonrió ampliamente al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su novio contra el suyo, sus labios correspondiendo el beso con tanto amor y ternura que hacía que su corazón se acelerara.</p><p>En segundos, dejó de sentir frío y se derritió en los brazos de su novio.</p><p>Si había personas a su alrededor juzgándolos, ninguno de los dos le prestó importancia. Estaban sumidos en su pequeño mundo, donde sólo ellos existían.</p><p>Al separarse del beso, Taeil se encargó de limpiar las nuevas lágrimas que caían por las mejillas del menor, con una amplia sonrisa.</p><p>—Bueno, mi pequeño llorón, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo para celebrar nuestro primer año juntos? —le sugirió con una risa divertida, haciendo reír al menor.</p><p>—Claro, ¿por qué no? —Donghyuck respondió, tomando la mano de Taeil y acercando el ramo de rosas un poco a su rostro para poder oler el aroma tan delicioso de estas. Se sentía rebozar de felicidad de poder, por fin, estar con Taeil. No le importaba si era sólo unos cuantos días, porque pronto estarían juntos en Estados Unidos, persiguiendo sus sueños. Estaba seguro de eso.</p><p>Con la cabeza de Donghyuck apoyada sobre el hombro del mayor, comenzaron a caminar en dirección del restaurante favorito de ambos, mientras hablaban de cómo habían estado esos últimos días y de cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>No les importó que las personas a su alrededor los vieran cuando se tomaban de la mano o se besaban. El mundo desaparecía completamente para ambos cuando estaban juntos. Nada más importaba.</p><p>
  <em>Porque todo, cualquier cosa, es mucho mejor si estás aquí. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>